What It Felt Like
by xXGoldie12Xx
Summary: Alex Russo had put away childish things long ago, but with the help of a boy named Justin, she just might be able to remember what it felt like again... For the Jalex Christmas Writing Competition! One-shot and AU. Sorta OOC


**A/N: Sooooo, this is for the Jalex Christmas contest. I wrote it quickly, because I was in a rush, but I hope you like it. This is an AU story and Alex isn't a wizard, nor are she and Justin brother and sister. Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p>When Alex Russo was little, she would travel around Waverly Place on Christmas Eve and hand out Candy Canes to passing strangers. Now a teenager, she had quit the silly antic and simply hung out with her friends. That's what teenagers did, right? The childhood memories and such were just that, <em>memories<em>. There was no way Alex could become a child again.

Herself and Harper sat in the Sub Station, munching away on sandwiches, their coats and scarfs lying on the back of their chairs. Buisness had slowed down at her father's reasuraunt. Bills pilled up, but their was no money to pay for them. That meant Alex had to put away even more childish things, and become an adult. There was no time for child games, or any laughing matters... life was strictly buisness now.

"Do you want to go to the movies later on?" Harper asked before biting into her sandwich.

Alex wiped her mouth and faked a small smile. "Sorry, Harper. I... I don't have any money." She said. "Why don't you just go with that Zeke kid?"

Harper swallowed her food and leaned back in her chair. "No, I already told you that I wanted to spend the day with you!" She said. She stood up and straightened her blouse, which was a bright red color, with real candy canes on it. "Let's just go on a walk."

Alex nodded, standing up and pulling on her coat. Her jacket was thick, an early Christmas present from her parents to survive the cold winter winds. She gathered their trash and threw it in the grabage. She kissed her father's cheek and followed Harper out the door.

The harsh breeze hit their face quickly, and Alex shivered, moving closer to Harper and muttering under her breath. They began walking passing strangers and friends. Harper stopped. "Alex, look! Their decorating the Waverly Place Tree!" She exclaimed.

Alex allowed herself a real smile for the first time that day. The Waverly Place Tree was a tradition to all those who knew of it. A Christmas tree, approximently 50 feet tall, was placed in the middle of Waverly Place. Neighbors, friends, and tourists all gathered to decorate it on Christmas Eve.

Harper giggled, grabbed Alex's wrist and dragged her toward the tree. "Excuse me," She said to a man working on the ordaments. "Can we help?"

The man smiled. "Sure. There are some ordaments over there by that truck. Grab some and put them on." He said.

Harper all but ran toward the truck, and Alex followed behind her, laughing.

"Is that your friend?" A voice called out from behind Alex. She turned to find a boy looking at her questionally. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Yes, she is. You got a problem with that?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Not at all." The boy said. "I'm Justin."

He held out a hand, and after a moment of hesitation, Alex shook it. "I'm Alex." She said.

"I know."

Alex stared at him confusingly. "Errr, how?"

"You're the little girl that used to hand out Candy Canes, aren't you? I come here every Christmas to visit my grandmother, and you're here."

Alex nodded. "What's your job?" She asked him.

"I get to put on the star." Justin said, smirking.

Alex snorted. "Nerd. That's child stuff." she said.

Justin raised an eyebrow. "We all need to be children at some time." he said. He winked at her, before walking away.

Harper came running as soon as he was gone. "Who was he?" She asked, smiling.

Alex scowled. "A wierdo. Let's just get started."

Harper rolled her eyes, but did as Alex commanded.

* * *

><p>It was late, and everyone had returned home except for the occasional few. The tree was magnificent, it's lights and ordaments lighting up Waverly Place. Alex sighed, stretched her arms and glanced over at Harper. "I think I'm heading home, Harper. I'm really tired." She said.<p>

Harper glanced up, smiled, and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow! Merry Christmas!" She said.

Alex smiled and began to walk away.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

Alex groaned, but turned around. "Home." She said to Justin.

He smirked. "Not yet. I have a job for you." He said, pulling out the Christmas star.

Alex rolled her eyes. "I thought that was your job." She said.

"It is, but I have a feeling you need it more than I do." Justin said, smiling. He placed his right hand on the small of her back and led her to the tree. Placing the star in her hands, he said "Close your eyes."

"Why?" Alex asked, looking up at the tall tree. "How am I even supposed to get up there? It's too tall!"

Justin just smiled, placing his fingertips on her eyelids and shutting them for her. "Keep them shut." He said.

Alex nodded, and felt herself rise into the air. Keeping her promise, even though it was hard, she kept her eyes shut till she was at the very top, where she placed the star.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed, covering her mouth.

There was nothing lifting her up but thin air. She glanced down at Justin, who smiled up at her. She felt herself float back down, and land in front of him. He leant forward and kissed her cheek. "_Merry Christmas, Alex Russo_." He whispered in her ear. He took a step back and vanished before her eyes.

Alex didn't question it, or run away. She stood still in the exact same spot, turned around and looked up at the star.

Because it that single moment, Justin had made her feel like a child again. And in that moment was where she felt her happiest.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, yep. Justin was a wizard!<strong>


End file.
